A vehicle seat comprising a lower rail fixed to a vehicle body floor, and an upper rail inserted slidably in a front-rear direction into the lower rail and mounted to a seat cushion via a support frame fixed to an upper surface portion thereof whereby the vehicle seat is rendered slidable in the front-rear direction relative to the vehicle floor is hitherto known in the art (for example, see Patent Literature 1).